


Sirens and Seahogs

by VocaSonic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sonadow - Freeform, fairytale!au, here comes the merhog fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaSonic/pseuds/VocaSonic
Summary: Fairytale!AU. Prince Sonic is going to be wedded to none other than Princess Amy. However, on their wedding day, plans are totally trashed due to a jealous siren. In a world where romance sinks or swims, take a dive into adventure. World peace may be ruined, but it's whatever, right? SONADOW. Now this is a story all about how Sonic's whole life got flipped upside down...





	

Sonic fiddled with his bowtie in the mirror. Today was his big day. He was betrothed to the princess, and their marriage would merge their two kingdoms and settle peace across the lands. And even though romance was nothing he was ever really good at- for the kingdoms, he would go through with it. And Princess Amy wasn’t too bad, he supposed. He took in a deep breath to relax his nerves, and began his trip over to the church. He had fought dragons, he had fought beings of chaos and destruction, defeated witches and warlocks across the planet, he had many a good song and dance number down memorized to his bones- a little wedding wouldn’t crush his spirit!

The hedgehog was all dressed up to the nines, of course, black and white attire fitted up to the suit and tie. It wasn’t really his style, as he preferred a looser to minimum clothing option always, but this was just for the day and he could be comfortable again soon. He was nearing the steeple when suddenly, he bumped into a young maiden across the way. They knocked into each other, and suddenly a spew of apologies was fleeing the girl’s mouth.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Oh my god are you the prince? Please, your majesty, have mercy on me!” She cried, only rising to her knees to grovel. 

Sonic winced.

She was a cute girl, a hedgehog like him, a large red velvet cloak modestly covering her from the neck down, but clung tight to her feminine figure. He could see the padding of quills underneath her hood, ruby eyes staring at the ground in shame. Did she not know that her prince was a kind soul?

“Hey, it’s alright, really.” Sonic pushed himself up, extending a hand to the lass, “You’re fine. Please, get up.” 

Still murmuring apologies under her breath she slowly took the hand, and dared to make eye contact with the prince. “It is your wedding day today, is it not? Oh, and I ruined your coat- would you like me to fix it for you?” The girl offered, “Please! It’d make me feel so much better if I could mend my mistakes against you!”

“If it would make you feel better.. Okay.” Sonic nodded in agreement, surely it wouldn’t take too long, and Princess Amy could wait.

Soon after that he was led by the girl to some shack that was surely her living quarters, a small little thing by the seaside. The waves brushed up on the shore calmly as the prince removed his coat and pants, finally feeling fully mobile again. While she worked on cleaning his coat, the two began to make casual small talk. 

“So, I never caught your name.” Sonic broke the ice, taking a seat on one of the shack’s little benches.

“I never threw it.” The girl replied, her voice now soft and sultry since her frenzies of apologies had died down. 

“Clever. But really, I gotta call you somethin’. And I would love to credit the person who so kindly cleaned up my clothes at the reception.” 

“I would rather not be referred to as ‘somethin’’, people generally know how to identify one of my kind. But my name is Shadow, my prince.” 

“Now we’re gettin’ somewhere.”

After a good 20 minutes or so more of conversation, and Sonic almost falling asleep during the quiet pauses Shadow seemed to be so fond of, the blue hedgehog’s coat was finally deemed clean enough and ready to be hung outside to dry. The two had walked down the shore to a windy pass caused by cracks in the cliff above them, the fresh sea air blowing in their faces. 

“This should do it rather quickly, I apologize for the wait.” Shadow held the coat up to the breeze, the air catching it and making the sleeves bloat up and flap in the wind. 

“It’s alright, really. If anything, you gave me a reason to procrastinate!” Sonic spoke, standing right besides the other hedgehog. He was calm, and if he was late to his wedding then they would just have to postpone it to another day. It wasn’t that bad… though his thoughts of the consequences that were to come due to his diddle-daddling were interrupted by the sight of his coat being took by the wind, flying past his face and landing somewhere far off in the ocean. It was quickly devoured by the waves, probably never to be seen again. “UM.” Was the first thing uttered out of his mouth before he could go on, his lips being captured by another set that were certainly not his future wife’s!

 

Before he could do anything, however, Sonic was shoved back harshly into the water, a warm body falling on top of his. A wave crashed over them both, the prince struggling to get back up to his feet but gaining a mouthful of water instead when he attempted to protest. The prince was forcefully kissed again then much to his dismay, and pushed further into deeper water. He was drowning..! 

“...and heed my name, and know that I am the one they call siren.” Was the last thing he was able to hear as he gasped for his last breath of air, and the world faded to black.

XXX

When he woke back up to the warm glow of the setting sun, Sonic had washed up on the shore, his quills carving a nice cradle in the sand for him as the water washed over him. Emerald eyes blinked open, a salty tinge of ocean water on his tongue. Shadow was gone, and he was alone, wet, and terribly late for his wedding. The hedgehog sat himself up, and prepared his body to stand. It was right about then he realized, that he didn’t have any legs.

He screamed.

Instead of two appendages connected to his lower body, there was a plethora of shiny teal scales that looked almost aquamarine in the last shining rays of the setting sun. And where his feet usually were, was a large tailfin, twitching(fluttering?) with it’s newfound owner’s movements. It took him a few moments to realize he was actually attached to the thing, limply moving it from side to side to test the waters, if you will. 

“Oh sweet chaos,” Sonic muttered under his breath, running ungloved peach fingers over the tail. It felt… really freakin’ odd. Another cold wave crashed over his body, the tide warning that it would be coming in pretty soon- so he had to scan his options. He could try and drag himself back to the castle, but that probably wouldn’t be the smartest idea because it would take forever and who knows how his people would react… he could try and drag himself to the wedding location, but with all the guards, Sonic rather be a half fish creature than a sushi roll. He could go into the ocean, he supposed… but swimming was never on his ‘strengths’ list. Was the danger of drowning even present anymore? Huh. Or….

What did that girl say to him before he blacked out? Something about heeding a call, sirens or whatnot? Then it clicked together in his head. Aren’t sirens those not so friendly mermaids who lure sailors and men to their death? But he wasn’t dead, no,just very confused. Plus, Sonic never got a glimpse of her legs, but he was pretty sure by the way she was walking with him that Shadow was not a half-fish. Perhaps a witch was a more common, and likely option. He thought, that is, until a familiarly toned smooth and sultry voice spoke out to his left. 

“So, how’s it going?” The hedgehog from before had silently beached a few feet away from the prince, black fur with sudden newly revealed red highlights glistening wet. 

“Speak of the devil-” Sonic retorted back, and then looked twice to see that there was a deep red scaled tail cutting off the ebony’s lower half, and at the same time, his sentence. “-oh, DAMNIT.” A longer look made him realize that Shadow was topless, and the prince’s drilled in modesty kicked in his brain, Sonic averting his eyes immediately.

“What? Not happy to see me?” Shadow had slid up besides Sonic in a blink of an eye, leaning closer to the other’s shoulder, “So much you can’t even look at me? I’m hurt. You were so polite before.” 

Sonic’s ear twitched as warm breath lightly brushed against his neck, raising his shoulders up to cut off any of the other’s advances. “W-well, you’re not exactly… decent. Also, you kind of trashed my wedding plans. So yeah. I’m a little upset.” 

“Decent?” Shadow repeated, and then laughed. A hand grabbing Sonic’s chin forced the prince to take a good look- real up close- at Shadow’s body.

“So you’re flat chested? No offense, but I noticed that before.”

The hand holding Sonic’s chin then suddenly backhanded him. 

“No, you dumbass, I’m male!” 

Male?

The word echoed in Sonic’s head, bouncing around his skull trying to make sense. “But I could’ve sworn I thought you were-” he was cut off again, feeling a warm chest push on his arm that was propping himself up- to where there was no breasts, but a white patch of fur that the muscles underneath certainly were flat by nature’s design. “Oh my god.” Blood had rushed to his cheeks anyways, flushing Sonic’s muzzle a light pink.

“Yeah. Couldn’t you hear it in my voice?” 

“It was higher before!” 

Shadow just took in a deep breath and sighed. “Consider it siren magic.” 

Sonic then shook the clingy hedgehog off his arm, rolling one foot’s length away from Shadow. “Whatever, just what the hell did you do to me? Chaos, just why? Is there a way you can change me back?” He demanded, more important things to worry about than non-existent boobs and gender confusion.

“Well, one; you’re a merhog now. Two; why?” Shadow only pursued after Sonic, and pushed himself on top of the prince, “Because I want you, and three; that’s for me to know, and for everyone else to find out.” He softly cackcled, grabbing Sonic’s wrists and leaning in to kiss him again, this time with less surprise, and more… passion?

'Why does this keep happening to me? I have to get back to Amy,' The thought raced across Sonic’s mind within his last few moment of consciousness, 'and why don’t I make him stop?' was actually the last coherent thing before the prince had blacked out for a second time.


End file.
